Various maps can be utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide the autonomous vehicles through environments. In some cases, map data may be derived from image data including information associated with shadows that were present at the time of capturing the image data. Such shadows can be distracting or can cause confusion when referencing the map as the shadows may not be present in all conditions.